Nix's Determination
'''Nix's Determination '''is an Adventures on Rails special released on June 15th, 2013 focusing on Nix's end on British Railways. Plot In 1953, Nix visited the North Western Railway to help out on Edward's Branch Line whilst the old engine was being overhauled. When she returned to British Railways, she realized she was heading right back to the scrap heap.... Adventures on Rails Studios.... Pom-Pom Productions... A MainLineEngines film... presents.... Nix's Determination! Writen by MainLineEngines Directed by MainLineEngines Narrated by MainLineEngines (sad, mellow music) Nix did not find it easy back on British Railways. She was almost always doing shunting or maintence work. "We're sorry, but these Diesels are finding to be more efficient," some workmen told her. "I have to cope," she thought one day, "I can't let the Controller down, that would be a disgrace. But, I can't stand it here." She had little, very little hope she would be saved. (music ends) 9 years later..... 17th of December, 1962 (suspenful music) Nix being on mainly goods or shunting duties was the only engine available to take the scrap to the nearby scrap yard. She did not like the Scrap Yard, and her Driver knew it. "Sorry, but we have to do it girl. Manager's orders," he had told her. "I just hope I won't get caught with the misconception that I scrapped a Diesel," she told her Driver. He chuckled but not much or that loud. At the scrap yard, a foreman greeted her grumply. "Right over there in a siding behind that door. Any siding, but just get out of here and stop blocking all this blasted space, and if you don't I will see to it...!" Nix puffed on. The door opened automatically. She heard a whisper. "Nix." "Wait what?" "Go away." "OK. But, who are you?" She stood in horror as it was her very own brother. "No.... uh, 62469...." "There is hope..." he told her. "Alright, alright, alright, alright. What's going on. This, oh. We'll take that away," a BR Class 08 said. "There is hope, there is hope, there is hope...." he kept repeating. But once he was gone through the other set of doors, Nix knew there was no hope. She went numb. She couldn't think. She lingered on her way back to the shed. "I'm sorry," her Driver told her. "I can't believe it. I'm the last.... of my class." "Oh, Henry, Gordon, what do you know about this." 3 years later... May 3rd, 1964 Three years of being alone, three years of no hope, three years of her paint getting rustier everyday, three years of Diesels overpowering her, teasing her, and mocking her, making her lose all her dignity. "I used to be the pride of the North British Railway. Now I'm the disgrace of the Northern Region of British Railways," she thought, "but oh well. At least I enjoy a nice good run with this goods train." In those three years she had not gotten a single overhaul.... As she climbed the hill, she felt the trucks surg against her. "Stop it!" she demanded. "On, on, on, on!" laughed the trucks. Nix was smart. She did not get into despair, but she kept calm, had her reverser on. "Send her into the sidings!" signalmen called out. But she was going too fast to sent her into sidings! "It's now or never!" she cried seeing... "horrors! Jump out!" She went unconsious for a couple hours. She woke up when they were cleaning up the mess. "I'm glad to see you're OK," Nix said to her Driver and Fireman. She subsided into silence for she knew this was the end. "We've no money to mend you. Your class was meant to do much more things than just goods and maintence duties. I'm sorry Nix. It's not the decision I wanted to make, but I have to. There's plenty of 08s that are also useful to do the jobs you're doing and seeing how there's over 900 of them," the Controller said. Nix preferred not to reply. As the crane lifted her onto the flat-truck she thought about her glorious days when she had visited Sodor, and met great friends like Gordon and Henry and how.... "Henry and Gordon?" she thought to herself, "yes they did promise me that, but I doubt the story will get out by the time I'm scrapped." Later, in a siding, before to be taken to the local scrap yard, she said to her Driver and Fireman. "When do they plan to scrap me?" "Plans have it down to take you there tomorrow, break you up in the next three days," her Driver told her. "Considering they always do interviews, the story won't get out until you're halfway melted. Why do u ask that anyway?" her Fireman added. "Well, remember Henry, Gordon, and the other engines promised me they would help if I was headed for the end." "Yes, except if they just withdrew you without any accident it would allow more time to save you." "You two need to make your way to Sodor, and spread the news," she told them, and they set off. They arrived at London the next day, and before they broaded the train, they saw a newspaper. "Look, it has yesterday's accident," the Driver said. "Right, now we have to focus on getting to Barrow at least." They found Gordon in the NWR engine shed at Barrow. "Gordon, wake up!" "What? Who are you to stop me from taking a good nap after my long, sucessful run?" They showed the newspaper to him. "No, it can't be true, but it is the most popular newspaper. My crew is in the cafe at the station." Gordon's crew recognized them and they showed them the newspaper. "We need to tell the Fat Controller. He's the only one that can help, and fast." Gordon took a full load of coal and water. Rushed passengers at Crovan's Gate, and thundered down the line to Tidmouth. "Sir," Gordon gasped, "Nix needs your help." "Whoa, Gordon. Calm down, it isn't a race," Duck told him. "Nix?" asked the Fat Controller. "Yes." "A meeting will be held at Tidmouth tonight. I will spread the word to all who have interest in this." The engines didn't complain about coming to Tidmouth for Nix was their friend. Their friend who was going to be broken down completely in four days. "As most of you have been informed, Nix has been withdrawn, tell them," the Fat Controller began. "Nix had a very unfortunete accident the other day, and it unfortunely has made her unable to be repaired and so she has been withdrawn and will be broken and scrapped over the three days. We need to rescue her." "Definetly. We can't break our promise," Thomas said. "She helped us, well me mostly, so we have to," Edward added. "We promised her and now we have to do it," Henry said. "If anyone's going over to BR and rescueing her, it's me," Edward said. "But Edward, its dangerous out there," Percy said, "Diesels might get you." "Don't be silly, Percy. Edward has much more expirence than us, and might be able to formulate an escape plan," Toby told Percy. "One thing's for sure. You can't go alone," Henry said. "I guess I'm going then too," grumped Gordon. "Do you want me to come?" asked Thomas. "Or you might need some shiny red paint," James added. "No thank you," the three engines said. "Definetly not you, James," Henry said and laughed whilst James groaned. They discussed it, and planned it. Edward and Henry would be taking a midnight goods train and then 'steal' Nix. "Och, I hope this works Donal', for yon Nix has to be on Sodor to be safe," Douglas told Donald, David, Dodger, and Delete. "If everything goes right, it'll work," Dodger said anxiously. Them five were staying at Vicarstown and get the news earlier than the others such as Thomas and Percy who were staying at Tidmouth. Edward and Henry crept up on Nix. "Don't worry, it's us Henry..." "And Edward," Edward soothed, "you've nothing to fear for." "Henry? Edward?" "Shh.." they replied. "Hey! Who goes there?" some Diesels shouted. "Let's go quickly. I'll push," Henry urged. It wasn't a buch a 08s, it was two fast Main Line Diesels of the 'Hymek' class. "We're nearly there," Edward's Driver called to Gordon, and they spread the news. Henry was getting tired. "Edward!" he called out, "I think I'm running out of water!" "Aha!" Edward pulled with all his might and Henry helped until they reached the bridge. "You can give up!" Edward shouted, "you are on Sudrian territory now!" "I will not!" And he bumped them into the wall of Henry's Tunnel. The tunnel collasped on them. "How ironic. I get trapped in here again." It was morning when the mess was cleaned up. The BR Controller was also there. "So, Sir. Please explain to me what this is all about." "I'm sorry to distrub you, but you must know that this engine has a lot of value and life in it left. I apoligize for the inconvience that I caused, but I would be more than happy to repair and sell this engine to any museum willing to her." "Well that's a great idea. She could be an engine who brings passengers here. Joint ownership. When you need her, you get to borrow her." Soon, the two controllers came to an agreement of joint ownership. She was repaired at Crovan's Gate.... 6 months later.... Six months later the engines gathered around Crovan's Gate to witness Nix coming out. The gasped in awe as she went out. She was repainted in NWR black, red lining, and the number 13 on either side of her cab. As a thank you, she wore Sodor Rail's logo on her tender instead of NWR or something BR-ish. "I cannot thank you enough Sir, too at least be part of your fleet. It is an honor, even if it's joint ownership, I still feel 100% Sudrian. I will miss you when I'm not around, but I'll try to come as often as I can." "To be honest," the Fat Controller replied, "you're the one we should be thanking. If you had never come to Sodor, you would have never known us. You were better than 98462 and 87546 by far. You helped the railway return to its strength before the Great Depression. I cannot thank you enough." The engines said their thank you's. "You were great with trucks. I enjoyed working with you, and I hope you can visit often," Dodger said nearly sobbing. She met new friends like David, Donald, and Douglas. "In the short time I've known, it seems like we both have a similiar background," David said, "I too was the pride of the Great Central Railway, and then replaced by goods Diesels. I hope I can get to know you more." The engines often see Nix when she comes to Sodor with passengers. Sometimes her trains stop at London, bringing people from Scotland and Wales, as well as England, but usually, they will go at least to Crovan's Gate. The engines will greet her warmly, and now she cannot forget that one day. She has now more friends than she can imagine. She is happy with her job, and enjoys on some days to go hang out with her friends on the North Western Railway. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Douglas *David *Dodger *Nix *A BR Class 52 *Sir Topham Hatt *Donald (non-speaking role) *Delete (non-speaking role) *BR class 08s (cameos) Trivia *This special was ment to air until January 2014, but was pushed foward because of the time period wait. Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Specials